1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a method of driving a PDP, in which an error of a fractional part occurring in a result of calculating a number of sustain pulses in a subfield in a frame is added to a number of sustain pulses in the corresponding subfield in a subsequent frame to compensate for distortion in a grayscale caused by the error of the fractional part, thus enhancing grayscale display capability of the PDP.
2. Description of the Related Art
An address-display separation driving method for the PDP 1 having such a structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,618 to Shinoda. The method includes dividing each of frames of input video data temporally into a plurality of the subfields, each subfield having unique grayscale weights, respectively, to perform time division grayscale display, each of the subfields having a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period during which a predetermined number of sustain pulses are alternately applied to the Y-electrode lines and the X-electrode lines, and applying a predetermined number of sustain pulses to the sustain electrode line pairs during the sustain period in each subfield. The applying of the predetermined number of sustain pulses includes calculating a number of sustain pulses for each subfield.
In calculating the number of sustain pulses to be applied in a subfield of a frame, the result is often made up of an integral part and a fractional part. In general, this fractional part is ignored, thus causing an imperfect image, such as distortion. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method for calculating the number of sustain pulses to be applied in a subfield that results in less distortion.